The health benefits of red wine are widely reported in the medical/scientific literature. Red wine is thought to prevent damage to blood vessels, reduces low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol (the “bad” cholesterol) and prevent blood clots. Additionally, phenolic extracts in wine have been reported to reduce the growth of bacteria in the oral cavity. http://www.allure.com/beauty-trends/blogs/daily-beauty-reporter/2014/12/red-wine-prevent-cavities.html
However, consumption of red wine is also known to have undesirable or negative consequences from an oral health perspective. The acid pH of red wine demineralizes teeth causing enamel to become softened, thinned and eroded. The thinner enamel layer, in turn, makes underlying dentin more visible, creating the appearance of yellow and brown teeth. With less enamel, teeth have increased porosity, allowing light absorbing species, chromogens to enter and bind to the tooth. Additionally, tannins in red wine stain teeth.
Dentrifices are the most widely known dosage forms used to whiten or lighten the appearance of teeth. Representative of the whitening dentrifices is Level Wintermint Five Whitening Formula Anticavity Toothpaste sold by Level Oral Care LLC (Jacksonville, Fla.), which contains three abrasive agents—calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate and hydrated silica—as well as other excipients (xylitol, sorbitol, glycerin, carboxymethyl-cellulose sodium, sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium benzoate, and saccharin sodium.) However, brushing teeth after drinking red wine—with the intention of removing staining tannins and residual sugar (a potential source of food for cariogenic bacteria)—can have unintended deleterious consequences. Mechanical abrasion (i.e., from the bristles of the toothbrush and the abrasives in toothpaste) scrapes protective minerals off the surface of teeth which, as discussed above, are softer from exposure to the acidic environment created by the wine. Over time, this damage will cause the staining from tannins and chromogens to be increased, not reduced.
Teeth whitening gums may contain small amounts of abrasives. Nicorette® Fresh Mint Gum, sold by GlaxoSmithKline Consumer Healthcare LP, is representative of gums marketed as having teeth whitening properties; it contains sodium bicarbonate as an abrasive agent as well as other excipients, including waxes (acacia, carnauba), gum base, pH adjusters, magnesium oxide, menthol, peppermint oil, sodium carbonate, titanium dioxide, and xylitol. However, the principle mechanism of action of gums is dilution—neutralizing the acidity in the oral cavity by increasing salivary flow through mastication. Teeth whitening gums have several inherent limitations. Active, sustained chewing and secretion of the salivary glands is required. Additionally, whitening gums are not effective in certain subsets of the population having xerostomia or hyposalivation.
Another popular cosmetic method for reducing teeth stains caused by red wine and other staining chromogens is bleaching—typically with peroxides (hydrogen peroxide or carbamide peroxide). However, like mechanical abrasion, peroxide bleaching can increase staining—not only by increasing enamel porosity but also by creating rougher (i.e., less smooth) teeth surfaces. (Rougher teeth create more surface area for chromogen binding and tannin staining.) Peroxide bleaching can have other negative sequelae—short-term irritation of the teeth and surrounding gums and long-term hypersensitivity.
Wipes—fabrics impregnated with buffering solutions containing abrasives—have also been marketed to remove wine and other stains. This product class is limited in several respects. The buffering action of wipes is limited to teeth whose surfaces are contacted; the pH of the saliva and oral mucosae remains acidic and largely negates localized buffering. The negative effect of this acid environment on teeth is exacerbated by demineralization (i.e., from scraping action of abrasive impregnated into the wipe).
Tooth brushing, peroxide bleaching, gum chewing and wipes, all suffer from usability limitations—particularly in connection with the wine consuming experience (i.e., where wine is sipped, tasted, and savored in a social setting. Tooth brushing and peroxide bleaching require active effort on the part of the consumer—use a specific implements/appliance in a private environment for a prescribed period of time. Likewise, as discussed above, whitening gums require sustained chewing. Moreover, when consuming wine (e.g., at a meal or social function) gum is not chewed; doing so would detract from the taste and overall pleasure of the wine drinking. Applying wipes requires introducing germ-covered fingers into the oral cavity and can be socially awkward. Moreover, wipes are not pleasant from a sensory perspective—taste and texture.
Accordingly, there has been, and remains, a need for a cosmetic teeth-whitening treatment that can (a) be accomplished quickly and inconspicuously in a social environment by a user that (b) reduces the appearance of teeth stains from, but not limited to tannin-containing foods, beverages, or other chromogens introduced into the oral cavity, in particular red wine, and (c) that avoids (i) weakening the enamel, (ii) increasing porosity, (iii) irritating the teeth or gums, and/or (iv) causing hypersensitivity. Those needs are met by methods and compositions of the present invention. In short, the methods of using the inventive compositions of the present invention (both in tablet and free-flowing powder form) provide a means for enjoyably consuming red wine while reducing staining from tannins and other staining chromogenic materials introduced to the oral cavity. The present invention is also a proactive measure to maintain a bright white and healthy smile while on the go, utilizing a multi-tiered system for stain removal and prevention.